Enlightenment
by The-Rogue-One
Summary: Marie is having problems with selfestem and, as usual, Logan. Taking a trip with Jubes seems to be the exact thing she needs, while there she meets someone who enlightens her self image and just maybe gives her the courage she needs to wake Logan up.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything. The Song is sung by Taylor Swift and I'm not sure who wrote it. This chapter isnt a happy one but it should get better.**

**

* * *

**

**"Hey Marie," ****Logan**** says as he got in line behind her. It still amazed her that he was here, 3 years after he'd come back from looking for his past. He was her best friend now, but she still hoped that one day he'd see her as more.**

**"Hey ****Logan****, how were your classes this morning?" she asked as she started putting food on her plate.**

**"Good, some of the older kids thought they'd give me lip so I made them run an extra mile. I wanted to ask you about the Rangers game on Friday, are you going?" he asked fallowing her down the line. **

**"I was thinking about it, why?" she answered her heart speeding up in hopes that he was asking her to go with him. **

**"Well, I met this girl last week, she's great and I wanted to take her to the game but we share the tickets so if you're using yours we'll go do something else." **

**"No, you can use the tickets I'll catch the game with Scott in the Rec. room." She said adding a bottle of orange soda to her tray and picking it up.**

**"Thanks Marie. I'll tell you all about her dinner tonight. She's amazing." He said taking his tray and walking away. Marie looked down at her tray and then back at the doors swinging closes after him, she walked over to the trash can and threw her plate in, she took the soda and headed out the door after him. **

**

* * *

**

**"He's got a girlfriend. I bet she's a long legged Redhead like Jean and she's probably beautiful. God, Jubes, why is it every time I think we're going somewhere he gets a girlfriend. I can't do this anymore, I think I'm gunna ask for a transfer to the ****California**** school." Marie answered putting her head in her hands. **

**"You can't do that, who would I talk to and you know he'd just fallow you and then you'd be miserable there. I think what you need to do is go out and date. Stop letting him control your life, it's like you can't control your skin all over again." Jubilee said putting her hand on Marie's shoulder. **

**"I tried dating. ****Logan**** scared everyone away except Bobby and he cheated on me. I might as well stop controlling it." Marie said leaning back in her chair and turning it to stand up. **

**"Well, summer is in a month, we, as in you and I, are going on vacation in that case. ****Hawaii**** is calling our names and The Professor already gave me permission I'm sure he'll let you go too. We do get one paid for vacation every 2 years and you didn't go anywhere for graduation last year so you have twice the amount of vacation pay on your book. Five thousand from you plus my two thousand five hundred should be enough. He has a condo there so we don't have to rent and air fair is paid for because of the jet. Think a month in ****Hawaii****, Hawaiian men!"**

**"Yeah that sounds good. We can do that, no we WILL do that. I'll talk to the Professor." She hugged Jubilee and then turned to the white board and started erasing what was written.**

**"Talk to Chuck about what?" ****Logan**** asked walking into the room.**

**"Um stuff, what's up? Do you need something?" Marie answered turning to face him**

**"I'm gunna go find Kitty and see if she wants to go shopping." Jubilee said standing up and moving past ****Logan**** to the door. Before she walked out she mouthed to Marie 'don't tell him anything'.**

**"I wanted to see if you wanted to go down to the danger room and run a simulation with me before dinner." He said picking up the bottle sitting on her desk that had 'ashes of a problem student' written across the front of it. **

**"I have a few papers to grade otherwise I would. I'll bring you the ticket for Friday at dinner." She said sitting down at the desk again. **

**"I'll help you with the papers. You got a key right?" he said setting the bottle back down. He pulled a chair from the computer table and sat on the other side of her desk. She handed him some papers and he key then went back to the essay she was reading.**

**"Its Shakespeare so if you have trouble let me know. Mostly if it doesn't look remotely like anything on the key mark it wrong."**

**"Romeo and Juliet, I remember reading this. I subbed for the other English teacher once and her class was reading it. Two families fighting and the kids knockin' it out. It a shame they both died, it'd been great to hear what they said when she was knocked up by Romeo and ****Paris**** was her husband. The Prince mighta had somethin' to say then." Marie laughed and shook her head, "you know this shit aint so bad 'cept the people are complete morons. I mean I would have beat the fuck out of the crazy guy that her cousin kills." Marie had to put her pen down she was laughing so hard.**

**"****Logan****, it's about them falling in love. The whole point is for them to die and the families stop fighting."**

**"I know that but why did they have to be so stupid. Like this listen to this, 'Thou art like one of these fellows that, when he enters the  
confines of a tavern, claps me his sword upon the table, and says  
'God send me no need of thee!' and by the operation of the second  
cup draws him on the drawer, when indeed there is no need.' Act 3 Scene 1. He's talking about them getting drunk and fighting and about thirty lines later he dies because he's a big mouth while he's sober." Marie's head fell forward and made a thump on the desk as she bent over laughing at him. **

**"****Logan**** I can't work and laugh at you reading Shakespeare at the same time. Please I need to get these done." Marie said when she finally could breathe again. **

**Logan**** laughed too and nodded, "Okay, I'll work." They worked for the next hour in almost complete silence until ****Logan****'s cell rang, "Hello?... Yeah, tonight's fine… I'll meet you there… 'kay bye."**

**"Who was that?" Marie asked as he put the phone back in his pocket. **

**"Her names Maggie, I met her at the bike shop. God Marie she's great, she loves hockey, bikes and she's Amazing in bed. She's a mutant too so it doesn't freak her out, I just… I can't believe it." He said leaning back in his chair. **

**"So she'll be coming around here?" **

**"Yeah I think Saturday I'll invite her over for the game. Are you gonna be home? I really want you to meet her."**

**Marie shock her head and looked down at the papers she was grading, she could never look at him and lie at the same time, "No, I'm going out with Jubes. She found a club that she really likes, men ripe for the picking you know and she wants me to go with her."**

**"Oh okay, I guess you'll have to meet her next time. Well my stacks done, I'm meeting her for dinner tonight at Joe's so I better go shower and change. I'll check in later." He stood up and walked around the desk to kiss her forehead before walking out of the room. Marie crossed her arms on the desk and put her head down. Finally she shed the tears that'd been building since he'd told her he'd met someone at lunch.**

**

* * *

****Hawaii**** and Jubilee about Saturday. She spent the rest of the night playing the guitar she kept hidden under her bed. It was bad that every time she played it she cried because ****Logan**** was the only one who knew about it. She played a little Cash and then put it back under the bed and curled up to cry herself to sleep.****

* * *

****Logan**** pulling in on his bike. Marie let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and continued down the road. An hour and a half later, after eating and dropping Kitty and Jubilee off at the club she pulled into the driveway. She parked her car in its normal spot and walked into the mansion. She knew that Logan and Maggie would be in the rec room, Scott knew she'd be coming home and they agreed that she'd TXT him and they'd watch the game in her room. Five minutes later there was a knock on her door and Scott opened it to peak in, "Are you dressed?" **

**"Yeah, did you bring the popcorn?" Marie asked walking out of her bathroom wiping her now make up free face.**

**"Got it, so I'll tell you now I don't see this one going anywhere she seems demanding to me. The score was 2-1 when I left Rangers were losing." **

**"I really don't care what she is, I hate this and you know they'll bring it back, they did last night and it was the same team." She said grabbing a handful of popcorn. They sat on the bed and watched the last five minutes of the period when it was done Marie turned to Scott and looked at him seriously, "If I show you something would you swear not to tell anyone?"**

**"As long as its not something I don't want to see like sex toys or you naked, sure." He said sitting up. Marie throw herself onto her stomach and reached under her bed to pull out her guitar case, "You play guitar?"**

**"Not very well but I know a few Johnny Cash songs. Logan's the only one I've ever shown and well, you're starting to become one of my best friends and I wanted to show you." She opened the case and pulled out the guitar. She put the strap over her shoulder and strummed the strings.**

**"Thank you, for sharing this with me. You don't know how much it means to me that you think that," He hugged her trying not to smash the guitar, "Play me something."**

**"What do you want to hear?"**

**"Have you written anything?" **

**"Well, I got a chorus but that's it." Marie answered looking down at the guitar.**

**"Sing it for me."**

**"It's not very good."**

**"I don't care."**

**Marie looked down at the guitar and then at Scott and nodded, "Okay but you can't laugh." Scott nodded and Marie began to play and sing " 'He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do' I haven't got anymore." She said after she finished.**

**"It's about ****Logan****, huh." Marie could only nod, "It's good. Rogue, I'm sorry he's such a jack ass. I know it's hard when you love someone and they can't or won't love you back. Hell, I was engaged to Jean for three years and I didn't even know that she wasn't in love with me. It'll stop hurting at one point I promise."**

**"I know that he'll never love me back it just seems like every time I get close to having my five minute relationship with him he gets someone else. I just wish that I could have my chance so I could move on. I'm going to tell you something else you can't tell anyone, because Logan and I will never have a chance. Jubilee and I are going to ****Hawaii**** the day after school ends and we'll be there for a month. I'm going to use that time to get over him but he can't know where we're going, he'll fallow us." She said putting the guitar back in its case and back under the bed.**

**"I won't tell him, you know I'll be the one flying you there. You're going to use the Professor's condo right? I stayed there with Jean once it was nice. I tell you there's NO place like it." Scott stretched out again and looked at the T.V., "Its starting again." Marie was already laying on her stomach so she crossed her arms and laid her chin on them. Scott looked down at the young girl watching the game, she was like the little sister he'd always wanted but never got. He uncrossed his arms and patted her leg, "Thing's will get better Rogue." Marie only nodded and wiped the tear from her cheek. They watched the rest of the game quietly, Scott going downstairs during the second break to get more popcorn. The Rangers lost 3-1."**

**

* * *

****Logan**** spent less and less time with her and more time with Maggie. It was the last day before summer and Marie was already packed for her trip. Maggie was at the mansion almost everyday and Marie hadn't talked to ****Logan**** since Monday. She walked down the hall and saw ****Logan**** walking toward her, he was looking at her, so she smiled. They were almost standing in front of each other and Marie opened her mouth to say hello when he turned his body to walk around her. She turned and watched him walk toward Maggie, he put his hands on her shoulder and then leaned down to kiss her. Marie turned around and walked to her class room. She looked at her watch and counted it in her head ten hours till she left for ****Hawaii****, "Ten more hours, Ten more hours and nothing but beautiful beaches." She repeated it to herself over and over.**

**Five hours later classes we're over and Marie was walking back to her room, "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" ****Logan**** asked running to catch up to her. She hadn't told him about her vacation and she didn't want him to know about it till she was gone, so she lied.**

**"Sleeping, why?" **

**"Well, Maggie and I are going on a trip. We leave Saturday and I wanted to hang out before I leave. Why don't we go for a ride like we did last year, we haven't really done anything together since the last game of the season two weeks ago."**

**"I would love to ****Logan**** but I promised Jubes that if I'm not sleeping I'd go bathing suit shopping with her and you know how she is with shopping. I really wish you'd said something before." She said looking at her feet. **

**"That's okay, Marie, we'll go camping when I get back okay." ****Logan**** said **

**Marie nodded and smiled, "Sounds great, ****Logan****. When are you going to be back?"**

**"Two weeks, we're going up to ****Canada****." Marie knew that she wouldn't be back by then but if ****Logan**** was going to be gone for two weeks that meant that she didn't have to worry about him looking for her for that long. **

**She looked him in the face and grinned, "Sounds great Logan, I probably wont see you before you leave so have a great trip." They'd reached her door so she unlocked it and went inside.**

**

* * *

****Song sung by Taylor Swift**

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

[Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

[Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2 Hawaii at Last

**"Welcome to Hawaii. The most beautiful place that the Professor owns a home in," Scott said as he set Marie and Jubilee's bags down in the living room of the condo.**

**"Thanks for bringing us, Scott. This is going to be the best vacation." Marie said as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.**

**"It's no problem, Rogue. I'll be here to pick you up at the end of the month." He said, kissing her cheek before he headed to the door. **

**"Make sure you call us when you get back to the mansion." she shouted after him.**

**"Will do, Mom." He shouted as he closed door. Marie looked around the living room of the condo. It was simple with a wrap around couch and a wide screen TV. On one wall was a shelving area that had books lining three of the five shelves. A stereo and a few C.D.'s occupied the fourth shelf and fifth shelf was empty except for two envelopes that were propped against the back of the shelf. Marie went over to the shelves and picked up the envelopes, one was labeled, Rogue and the other, Jubilee. **

**As if on cue Jubes screamed from the back of the house, "ROGUEY! Come look at this!!" **

**Marie grabbed her suitcase and headed down the hall. She went though the doorway at the end of the hall and found an office. Jubes was standing behind the desk looking out a window that spanned the length of the room. Marie came up beside her to look out the window clear blue water spanned the horizon as far as the eyes could see. Blow was a beach that was for their privet use being tied into the condo group. The view was breath taking and it was all theirs until other condo owners arrived, "Oh my, Jubes. This is gorgeous, I wish it looked like this everywhere."**

**"If it looked like this everywhere we wouldn't need to be here." Jubes answered turning to look at the desk. **

**"Yes we would. It doesn't matter what the areas you live in look like everyone needs to get away every once in a while. Lord knows I need this."**

**"Yeah, I understand that. Hey, I call the bedroom on the right side of the hall." **

**"Why?" Marie asked turning from the window.**

**"Cuz while you were catching Z's on the plane I was talking to Scott and he said that he and Jean used the room on the left when they were here."**

**"Jubes, if that's the case you're using that room. I know for sure that nothing happened in that bed, but your the one who'll be having overnight guests so we need to keep from soiling the other one." she looked down at the envelopes, "Oh yeah these were on a shelf in the living room." **

**"What are they?" she asked taking the envelope with her name on it.**

**"I don't know, probably stuff from the Professor." She went to the door and walked out looking for her room she took the one on the left knowing that Jubes would whine if she didn't get the one on the right and feeling safe that nothing had happened with Scott and Jean. They'd come here 3 months before they broke up and Scott told her that the only time they'd been together for most of the week long trip was when they were asleep.**

**She put her bag on the bed and sat down next to it, opening the envelope to read what the Professor had to say,**

**Rogue,**

**This card is for an account that has your vacation money in it. I have arranged for the fridge to be stocked once a week unless you request otherwise. You have the number here at the institution and Scott will be flying to the institute in California for the duration of your trip so fill free to contact either one of us should you come apon any trouble. Jubilee has also been provided a card, so you should both be in safe financing. **

**I know this trip is for healing, my dear, and you should take as long as you need. I will continue to keep you whereabouts hidden from Logan for as long as I can but I promise nothing. If what I sense is correct Logan will come around soon. As always I will stand behind you for everything, you are like a daughter to me. Take care and keep in touch.**

**Professor Xavior**

**Marie smiled to herself and put the letter in her bag and looked around the room. It was simple a bed and a dresser, on the dresser sat a T.V. that had a cable box sitting on it with the remote. She started unpacking her things setting her make-up bag on the bed. When she was finished she put her suitcase under the bed and took her make-up bag into the bathroom that was connected to the office and her room. She set out her stuff and then looked around. ****There was a double headed shower in it. The counter had his and her sinks and a mirror that ran the length of the wall. After she finished touring the condo, she changed into her Bikini, "Jubes, I'm going down to the beach okay I want to get wet," she yelled grabbing a towel.**

"**I'll be down shortly. I need to finish unpacking." Jubes yelled back from her room. **

"**You shouldn't have brought 3 suitcases." Marie shouted back as she walked out the door. She went down the rock path that led down to the beach and walked straight to the water, dropping her towel half way there. Slowly she tested the water with her toes, it was cold but she decided to walk out into the tide. She stopped when the water reached her knees and sat down the water reaching her chest. She leaned back a little letting her hair fall back into the water and a few minutes later she stood to walk back to the beach. When she reached her towel she spread it out and lied down on her stomach facing the water. She watched the water with her chin resting on her arms enjoying the solitude the privet beach offered. **

"**Aloha," a low voice said behind her causing her to flip over in surprise.**

"**Hello," she responded looking at the tan man standing in front of her. He had blue eyes and his hair looked bleached white. He wore Hawaiian print swim trunks that were hung low on his hips and his shirt was hanging out of the back of his trunks leaving his chest bare.**

"**You should really wear sun block, you're very fair skinned and the sun here is not kind." He said.**

"**Excuse me?" Marie said, she didn't know this man and he was telling her what to do.**

"**You should wear sun block, I don't see a bottle anywhere and I saw you get in the water from up the beach so if you'd put any on it might have rinsed off."**

"**I'm sorry do I know you?" Marie asked in disbelief.**

"**Oh no I'm sorry I should have introduced myself. I'm Analu, I live here on the island," He said, "I'm naturally a red head so you can guess what the sun does to me, that's why I think you need to put sun block on, I know what the sun can do and its not pretty. I can see your rather fair skinned and it can be really brutal on someone who skin is as pale as yours."**

**Marie stood up and shook the hand he offered, "I'm Rogue, I'm staying in the condo up there," she said pointing to the condo, "Thank you for the advise. I'm sorry I was short but I come from a very closed off place."**

"**No it was my fault I shouldn't have just told you what you should do. Rogue? Is that your real name?" he asked.**

"**Um, it's a code name. I don't use my real name," she answered.**

**Before he could say anything else Jubes appeared on the deck up at their condo, "ROGUEY!" she shouted proving her point. She came running down the path toward them.**

"**That's my friend Jubes, she staying at the condo with me." She said as Jubes ran toward them.**

"**Hi, I'm Jubes," she said when she reached them.**

"**I'm Analu," he said extending his hand for her to shake.**

**After shaking he's hand she turned to Marie, "Roguey I don't know if you brought any but the note I got from the professor said to wear sun block all the time so I grabbed some." She said pressing a bottle into Marie's hand causing Analu to smirk.**

"**Thanks Jubes, Analu here was just telling me I should put some on." She said putting some in her plum and rubbing it on her shoulders and arms. Jubes picked up the bottle and rubbing some on Marie's back for her. After finishing her stomach and legs she did the same for Jubes. **

"**So where are you staying?" Jubes asked Analu as she rubbed the lotion into her chest.**

"**I live here actually, I own the condo at the end of the beach." He answered. **

"**Really, that's cool. So do you know anywhere fun to go here? This is our first trip so we don't know anything." Jubes said throwing the bottle on Marie's towel.**

"**Well there's the Crazy Coconut, it's a bar/grill that has a dance floor and DJ. If you'd like I can take you there tonight." He offered.**

"**Oh no, we couldn't…" Marie began before Jubes cut her off.**

"**That'd be great what time?" **

"**How's eight?," he asked looking at the sky, "it's looks about sixish now, that'll give you ladies time to change and me time to get home and shower. I'll meet you up at your condo then? I recommend you eat something before we go."**

**Marie was going to protest not wanting to be a nascence but Jubes was faster, "Great, eight it is." Then she grabbed the towel and lotion before linking her free arm through Marie's and dragging her back toward the path to the condo.**

"**Jubes, you shouldn't have done that. I'm sure he as much better things to do then take two small town tourist out for the night." Marie said when they were half way up the path. **

"**Oh My God Roguey, he was so into you and what a hunk. What's a better way to get over Logan then to check out the other options? It may not be true love but at least Logan's not here to scare this one off. Come on."**

**Marie stopped when they reached the deck, she hadn't thought about that. He was good looking and almost the exact opposite of Logan, blond hair not dark almost black brown and blue eyes instead a deep hazel that turned dark brown when he's emotions changed. Analu's build was lighter then Logan's he was shorter maybe five eleven and he wasn't near as muscular, "Okay Jubes your right. Thanks for saving me from myself." She said.**

"**Hey what are friends for if not to hook you up with hotties?" Jubes answered, "Now let's go find you something hot to wear." She said dragging Marie back into the condo.**

**Marie gave herself one last check in the mirror, Jubes had loaned her a low cut halter top and she wore her tightest jeans with her favorite boots that had a two inch heel. She looked at the clock, it was fifteen till eight, where was Jubes? **

"**Jubes! Are you ready?" she shouted leaving her room.**

"**Just about," Jubes answered coming out of her room across the hall. She was wearing a bright yellow halter dress with black pumps.**

"**Hey, you found a reason to wear that dress. When you bought it I thought you were nuts but it actually seems appropriate." **

"**Thanks, chica. I'm so excited, we're gonna have so much fun tonight I can't wait. I feel like dancing, dancing and DRINKING. Man, it feels like it's been forever since we went out." Jubes said, going to answer the knocking at the door.**

"**You and Kitty went just last month remember. The night I was avoiding Logan and Maggie," Marie answered, when Jubes pulled the door open Analu was standing there wearing a button down navy blue dress shirt and kaki cargo shorts with sandals, "Hey Analu, thank you for offerin' to take us out tonight."**

"**Not a problem. It's not everyday that I meet two beautiful women and get to take them out," He said stepping in the door, "Wow you two really look amazing."**

"**Thanks, A," Jubes said letting go of the door, "Let me go grab my purse and then we can be on our ways." She down the hall to her room.**

"**She's a ball of energy isn't she," he said watching her. **

_**You have no idea, **_**Marie thought, "Yeah she's something."**

"**You look great, Rogue. I called the Crazy Coconut and they're saving us a table. It's Friday so it should be pretty packed. I hope you're wearing your dancing shoes." He said.**

"**Oh I'm ready for some dancing alright. I think Jubes is ready for more then just dancing."**

"**You bet I am, lets roll," Jubes said as she rejoined them. She ushered them out the door. She locked it and then turned to Analu, "Alrighty, lead the way." He laughed and then led them to his car parked at the curb.**

"**It's maybe a five minute drive from here. If we get split up just tell the bar tender you came with me and he'll call you a cab and tell them where to drop you off. You know what the house looks like right?"**

"**Yeah, thanks again, Analu." Marie said climbing into the passenger seat.**

"**Yeah thanks, A," Jubes said kissing him on the cheek before climbing into the back seat. The drive to the Crazy Coconut was short and when they arrived Jubes let out a squeal of delight, "Oh My God, I'm so excited."**

**They climbed out and headed to the door, Analu held the door open for both women before fallowing them into the crowed club. He went to the bar and returned with a woman in a dark gray pant suit who showed them to a secluded booth in the back of the club that had a reserved lable on it. Marie and Analu sat down but Jubilee just handed her purse to Marie, "I'm going to get a drink and then I'm hitting the dance floor," she said before turning and heading toward the bar.**

"**Would you like something to drink?" Analu leaned over to say in her ear over the music. **

"**Um, yeah, why don't we head over to the bar and then join Jubes." She said back in his ear. He nodded and then pulled the table cloth over Jubes purse before standing and fallowing Marie to the bar. Once there they He signaled for the bar tender and turned to her, "What do you want to drink?" **

"**A nuclear ice tea, if he doesn't know what that is I'll tell him." She answered before turning to look over the dance floor for Jubes. Seconds later Analu tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the bar tender. She stepped into the spot Analu had made for her at the bar and leaned over to say in his ear, "Even shots of Gin, Vodka, Tequila, Rum, Triple Sec and Midori."**

"**Wow, strong stuff. You gunna be able to handle it?" the bar tender asked.**

"**I'm from the south I wouldn't order it if I couldn't handle it, but while we're talking my friend, dark hair wearin' more yellow then should be legal. Cut her at four with the hard stuff, Smirnoff and Beers cool but she'll get into trouble with the other stuff." She said. He nodded and went about making her drink, moments later she had her drink and Analu's beer in her hands. **

"**What is that?" Analu asked seeing the bright green drink she was holding.**

"**A Nuclear Ice Tea, try it." She said handing it to him. Cautiously he took a sip of the drink before nodding and handing it back.**

"**Way to strong and fruity for my taste," he said laughing.**

"**That's the Midori, its what makes it green too," she said taking a drink, "Come on lets hit the dance floor," taking his free hand she headed toward the dance floor swaying her hips to the music and pulling him along. She found Jubes dancing between to men and stopped a few feet away and began to dance. At first they danced apart then slowly Analu worked his way closer to Marie until he was at her back and they were rocking together as one. They danced and drank for hours going between the bar, the table and the dance floor. Marie and Analu were sitting at the table when Jubes came over and slid into the booth next to Marie.**

"**Ugh, girly I am so thirsty let me have your drink." She said laying her head on Maries shoulder and reaching across her for her drink.**

**Marie pulled the drink away, "No more for you. What you need is water."**

"**I'll get some then we should head home." He said sliding out of the booth.**

"**Thank you," Jubes said waving as he walked away toward the bar, "OMG, girl, he is so into you. You really need to snatch him up, have him carry you to bed and never leave, he is so yummy, AND what a way to get over Wolvie."**

"**Jeez Jubes is sex all u think about? He's really nice but unlike you I want my first time to be special." Marie said downing the rest of her drink. She'd only had three and had been drinking water in-between them. **

"**You haven't tamed the one eye snake yet? Oh girl we need to take care of that, too, while were here. Maybe not tonight but ooo girly you should really snatch him up…"**

"**Shut Up Jubes." Marie snapped cutting her off. Seconds later Analu was next to the table holding a water bottle out to Jubes. **

**She took the bottle from him and took the cap off drinking half the bottle in one shot, "Thanks, Ani, that really hit the spot." She said before finishing the remainder of the bottle. **

"**I think its time we head back to the condo, she's had more then enough and I could use some z's before I'm attacked by jet lag." Marie said scooting Jubes toward the edge of the seat. Analu helped Jubes up slipping his arm around her waist to hold her upright, "she's had way more then she should have. I'm glad she came to find us rather then going off with some guy and getting raped or worse."**

"**Yeah, there's more men on the island then women with the air force base and all, it's not safe for girls on their own." He answered starting toward the door, Jubes throw her arms around his shoulder and started hanging on him only half walking on her own.**

"**You're such a nice guy, Ani. Do you like Roguey? I think you do, she's single you know, well at least she is while we're here. When we get home Wolvie doesn't let her date much, he acts like she belongs to him but he doesn't treat her like a girlfriend, more like a toy that no one can play with but he doesn't play with her either." They made it out the door and the walk to Analu's car was short. He helped Jubes into the back seat before opening the passenger door for Marie. She slipped in, nodding thank you before he closed it and went around the front to climb into the driver's seat. **

"**Thank you for bringing us tonight. It's been a while since I've been out." She said when they reached the street the condo was on. He just nodded and stayed silent till he pulled up in front of their condo.**

"**I'll help you get her in." He said before sliding out of the car. He walked around the back while Marie climbed out, opening the door for him to help Jubes out. She went to the door and unlocked it, Jubes had fallen asleep in the car so he carried her, "which door?"**

"**The one on the right, just put her on the bed I'll change her after I change." She said heading into the kitchen, "Would you like some water or something before you leave?"**

"**Water sounds good," he called back. **

**She got a glass out and went to the fridge to get out the pitcher of purified water, "thanks for taking us out tonight, it was really fun." She said setting the glass in front of him and filling it with water. **

"**It was no problem, stop thanking me. Besides I'm the lucky one, I got to take not one but two beautiful women out tonight. I never get to say that," he said with a laugh picking up the glass and taking a gulp of water. After swallowing he stared at the cup as he asked, "So who's Wolvie?"**

"**Oh curse Jubes and her drunkin ramblings, she shouldn't have said anything. Wolvie is Jubes nickname for Wolverine back at home. He's like my best friend there and can tend to be over protective at times. When we first met he promised to take care of me and hasn't gotten the point, that, five years later I'm grown up and can take care of myself." She answered putting the pitcher back in the fridge.**

"**Wolverine? Another code name?" he asked taking another drink from the glass.**

"**Yeah, he's a little particular about his name, he isn't very open with it." She said leaning on the counter and watching him.**

"**That's okay I guess. What's your real name Rogue?" He asked after finishing his cup.**

"**No one knows but Wolverine." She answered turning around to get another cup from the cupboard, "Jubes doesn't even know it," she paused looking out the window over the sink, "I've been Rogue for so long that I don't think I know how to be anyone else. We live in a school, not like a boarding school, more like a collage that's for high schoolers. We both graduated there and now I teach and Jubes works off campus as a fashion consultant. Its kind of funny because yellow is her favorite color but when she does wardrobes for others she rarely ever picks yellow." She said after turning to lean against the counter still avoiding looking at him by looking at her feet.**

"**What kind of school it is?" he asked leaning over on his elbows at the island.**

**Marie stood up shifting her weight from one foot to the other, it was never easy to tell someone you were a mutant. It was even harder when it was someone you liked, "It's a school for the gifted, for people like Jubes and I. We're mutants." She said quickly looking up at him through her eyelashes waiting for his response.**

"**Really? I'm a mutant too. I have a strange control over water," he said standing up straight, the water left in his glass rose with him. He moved his hand over it and the water danced forming a twist in the air above the cup, "I've been able to do it since I was a teen, it started at a surf contest I pictured the perfect wave in front of my best friend and suddenly it was there. The surf hadn't been very good that day so you can imagine my surprise when the wave I pictured in my head appeared in front of him. He won the contest that day, later I spent some time trying to make it happen again but the more I tried to force it the less it happened. It was the weirdest thing when I was relaxing and picturing the surf calm it'd happen but when I wanted it to happen it wouldn't. It took me a while but I figured out it was a confidence thing when I believed it could happen it would." He explained before dropping the water back into the glass.**

"**That's amazing, Analu. Do you know any other mutants around here?" Marie asked looking up at him in shock.**

"**None that I know of, no one around here knows. I pretty much keep to myself I have some real good friends but they don't even know, they think I'm a human barometer because it's a perfect surf day every time we go out," He said picking up the glass and carrying it to the sink, "its late, I'm going to head home. Why don't we meet tomorrow down at the beach, around noon? I'll teach you and yellow to surf, I promise the water will be perfect."**

**Marie laughed, "Okay, I cant promise she'll be up but I will defiantly," she said fallowing him to the door, "thanks for taking us out tonight. I had a ton of fun." She said as he opened the door.**

"**No, it was my pleasure I don't go out often," he leaned in close to her she could feel his breath on her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered before gently meeting he lips with his. The kiss was quick and Analu turned quickly and hurried to his car leaving a stunned Marie standing at the door.**


End file.
